


Kjeld Flash Fiction

by 2inchlich



Category: Original Work, g/t - Fandom, macro/micro - Fandom
Genre: Footplay, M/M, consensual smothering, gentle g/t, this is just tagged as mature because of the foot kink stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2inchlich/pseuds/2inchlich
Summary: Featuring https://twitter.com/King_of_the_Sin 's oc elias and my ocs kjeld and victor ;w;





	Kjeld Flash Fiction

Kjeld steps into the cabin quickly, hurrying to get out of the steadily falling snow outside. With the door closed and latched securely behind him, he shrugs off his leather jacket and gloves and smiles warmly at his father as he approaches him. 

He hugs him firmly. “Good to see you, min far,” he says with a toothy grin.

Victor grins back as he leaves the embrace. “You too, min søn.” He’s proud. It’s been nearly 30 years now since the last time he saw either of his children, and despite all the time his son has spent around humans he still strikes Victor as a proud young jotun—even if he’s only half jotun. The blond man before him stands tall and lean. He doesn’t look complacent. He’s a wolf, not a sheep. Victor regards him for a moment more before chuckling and clapping him firmly on the shoulder.

Kjeld drops his black canvas backpack down beside the couch where he’ll be sleeping during his stay. He hears a frightened yelp and sees something scurry backwards away from his backpack just as he drops it. It doesn’t manage to get away in time and it promptly crushed beneath the bag. Kjeld gasps sharply, eyes widening as he quickly crouches and lifts the backpack up. Beneath it lies a handsome young man with blond hair and a skin tight little gray suit on his thin body. He sits up quickly when the bag is removed from him. 

Kjeld looks from the surprisingly durable man back up to his father curiously. “What is this?” He knows a human wouldn’t have been able to survive that—or at least wouldn’t have survived it completely unscathed like this.

“Eh,” Victor starts, a slight frown stretching over his thin lips. “Your uncle’s pet. An android. They’re like humans but made out of machinery.”  
The tiny ‘android’ waves sheepishly at the blond giant looming over him still. Kjeld grins down at him, causing the small robot to blush a bright blue. “P-please be a little m-more careful sir,” he says in a friendly, but nervous, tone.

Kjeld’s heart melts. He loves how sweet the little man sounds: how delicate his soft voice sounds in Kjeld’s ears. He gives him a gentle pat. “Of course, friend,” he responds as he stands back up and smiles at Victor. “Will Sebastian mind if I spend some time with him?”

Victor shrugs and shakes his head. “I don’t think he’d mind too much, no.”

“Good. He’s adorable, and I love him already,” Kjeld says with a soft laugh. 

Victor chuckles and nods. “I’ll go get dinner ready then,” he says. “Be gentle with him, he’s Sebastian’s favourite.”

Kjeld nods and sits down comfortably on the couch, stretching his lean arms and rolling up the sleeves of his off-white Henley. He doesn’t need to be told to be gentle. He would never dream of hurting something so fragile. Something about the fragility of humans—and similar creatures—had always been endearing to him. Since he was technically half human, of course, he couldn’t bring himself to even think of harming one of them. He secretly hopes that his mother would have been proud of him for that, considering that he knows how many other giants generally treat humans.

He slides his boots off and begins to remove his socks when he feels something small and soft touching the soft skin around his ankles.

“I-I can do it,” he hears a quiet voice say. 

Kjeld removes his hands from his ankle socks and watches the tiny android grab onto the fabric and pull on it. He can’t help but be a little amused by it. Despite a little bit of struggling at first to get the sock over his heel, Kjeld notices that the android seems pretty used to this as he manages to get the sock off fairly easily. The android moves over to the other foot, which Kjeld raises ever so slightly off the floor to help him out a bit.

“You’re good at that,” he says reassuringly to the cute little blond robot. “What’s your name?”

The android blushes that bright blue again, and seems too flustered to speak at first. “E-Elias,” he eventually manages to squeak out. 

Kjeld grins at him and reaches down to gently pat his back. “Nice to meet you Elias, I’m Kjeld.”

Elias nods with his own cute little grin and slides this sock off much quicker that the other. Kjeld is about to pick Elias up, but pauses when he sees what he’s doing. The tiny man walks down to Kjeld’s toes and stands there for a moment. Kjeld raises a brow at him. 

“Are you okay?”

Elias nods. “I-I was wondering if um… i-if you’d like a foot massage?”

Kjeld thinks for a moment then grins and nods. “Sure, if you don’t mind giving me one.” He had kept his feet in a tight old pair of boots all day, so a foot rub would not be unpleasant by any means. He’s surprised that the tiny man had wanted to massage his feet though. A dark thought came to mind then, however.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. You aren’t my slave or anything. I’d rather be friends with you,” he says with a concerned, but friendly, smile.

Elias blushes more and shakes his head. “N-no really it’s fine. I-I’d love to.”

Kjeld shrugs and leans back again, tilting his sole up so Elias can get to it more easily. “Well. Thank you then.”

Elias doesn’t respond, but does get right to work, rubbing his hands into the soft flesh of the blond giant’s sole. Kjeld stretches his toes slightly, but then feels two hands grasping the sides of his big toe. He glances down and sees Elias pulling down on the toe lightly.

Elias quickly stops when he sees Kjeld looking at him. “I-It’s easier if I’m laying down,” he says sheepishly.

Kjeld nods and quickly begins to lower his foot back down to the floor. He stops when he feels the tiny body flush against his skin and feels the small hands begin to work at his sole once more. He sits there patiently, enjoying his impromptu massage, but it’s cut short half-way through his second foot. 

Victor comes back out from the kitchen and sees the small android nestled beneath Kjeld’s foot. He had never raised Kjeld to view humans as slaves, or pests, as he had been raised to view them, so he’s pleasantly surprised to see Kjeld be treated like the young god that he rightfully is. He smiles. 

“Dinner’s ready,” he says calmly, though he has a wide grin on his lips.

He leaves before he can see or hear his son gently grab the tiny man and thank him politely. He misses the soft kiss Kjeld plants on the little robot’s blond head. Instead, he leaves with the knowledge that he can begin teaching his son about what he is—and what humans are to them.


End file.
